BFDIA Randomized/Episode 5a/c/d/e
5a Match: OMG, Pencil, it's like so boring with only, like, two teams. Pencil: I know right! I think we need some more competition. Match: *gasp* We should, like, make our own team! Pencil: Good idea! *grabs a random megaphone* Pencil: We're making a team! Who wants to join!! Ruby: Can I join? Pencil: Sure! Book: Umm, can I join too? Match: Yes! Ice Cube: Can I join? Pencil: Yes! Firey: Oh! Can I join! Pencil: Hmm, sure? Marker: Can I join? Pencil: Sorry, we're not accepting any more people. Marker: Aww, well I'm switching to Pen's team. Eggy: Now that Ice Cube switched, who's our team captain? Naily: ME! FAB: Nope, Yellow Face is your new team captain. YF: YAY!!! Naily: WHAT! That's not fair! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! Right? FAB: We have to keep it random, so too bad. FAB: Also, Pencil, your team captain is Book. Book: Yay! Pencil: What! I was the one who formed the team! Shouldn't I be team captain? FAB: Oh yeah, Okay, Pencil's your team captain. Book: Aww Pencil: Match is co-team captain and Book, you can be, uh.. Book? Book: >:( Pencil: Now, we need bubble! *Blows bubble* Bubble: Yay! Match: Bubble, you're like, on our team now. *meanwhile* Pen: Hey Marker, what are you doing? Marker: I'm switching to your team! Pen: Yay! But now the teams are un-even. Remote: I'll leave this stupid team. Pen and Marker: Yes! *intro* FAB: It's time for elimination time! Marker: You mean Cake at Stake? FAB: Uh, oh yeah! I forgot. Marker, for reminding me, you get this free slice of chocolate cake. Marker: Yay! Pen: Lucky. Hey! Where are the others? I feel like we're missing people. FAB: Yeah, you're missing Firey and Book. They left to go to another team. Pen: You mean they went to Team Ice? FAB: Not really, they went to join another team, and by the way. They didn't receive any likes or dislikes. FAB: Anyways, the person with the most likes is Cake! Pen: Again! *cake spins the wheel* FAB: Your prize is three more prizes! Cake: YAYYYYYY!!!!!! Pen: This isn't fair. Cake is getting too many prizes. FAB: Oh well. *cake spins wheel, gets $10 million* Dount: Really, more money! *cake spins wheel, gets an extremely long attention span* *cake spins wheel once more, gets 55 strands of hair* Pen: Cake has fifteen million dollars now! Marker: At least the rest were pretty useless. FAB: Anyways, everyone is safe but.... suspense more sus- Donut: *slap* FAB: Ow! Fine! Donut is eliminated with two votes. Donut: No! *gets thrown* Donut: AHHH!!!! FAB: Spin the wheel to choose the next contest. *cake spins the wheel* FAB: Your next challenge is to drive to yoyleland! Ruby: So, team, what's our plan? Pencil: Shut up and GET IN THE VAN! *everyone gets in* Pencil: Wait, we should take the HPRC with us. *they take it* *other teams are running* Naily: How are we going to make it! The other team has a van! Pen: If only lightning was here! Basketball: At least this is something I can actually do! *meanwhile* Pencil: So, what should we, like, name our team? Firey: Zeeky Boogy Noog! Ruby: Poopy Mayonnaise! IC: Revenge! Match: Those are all, like, terrible names. Pencil: No offense, but I agree with Match, those are terrible names. Book: What do you think our name should be? Pencil: Well, we made this team to be free. So.. Book: We should be called Freedom! Match: But then it sounds like free-DUMB. And we're not dumb! Pencil: Hmm.. I got it! *pause* Firey: What? Pencil: FreeSMART! Everyone: YEAH! Book: Pencil, look out! Pencil: Huh? WOAH! *they dodge a rock* Pencil: Phew, that was close! *meanwhile* Naily: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! NOW TEAM EPIC IS RIDING ON BASKETBALL!? Pen: Are you able to support the weight? Basketball: Yeah! This is super easy. Naily: GRRR, I feel like breaking something! Eggy: Uh oh! *naily chases eggy* FAB: Naily, if you break Eggy you are going to have to recover her. Naily: Why? FAB: To win, you need your entire team! Naily: Dang it. *meeeaaaannnwhile* Pencil: All right! We should be- Match: OMG! A cliff!! Pencil: Jump! Jump! *they make it* Pencil: Phew, that was close! Firey: Hey? What's that! *evil leafy* Freesmart: AHHH!!!! *they run into evil leafy but firey manages to escape* Firey: Phew, what- AHHH!!!! *runs away* *evil leafy sheds a tear* Firey: AHHH!!!! Oh no! I'm trapped!!! *turns back* Firey: Huh? She's gone! I'm safe!! *walks on trail* 5b http://battlefordreamisland.com/5b/ 5c *evil leafy is somewhere else* *zoom in* Book: Hey, aren't we missing anyone? Pencil: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. We're missing Firey. Book: Where is he? Pencil: He escaped the van, I don't know why Evil Leafy didn't eat him. Match: It's because Leafy is, like, totally in love with hi- *mouth gets covered by book* Match: What was that for. Book: It could aggravate Evil Leafy. Match: Yeah well, we're too small for her to hear us. *intro* *ruby jumps up and pops bubble* Ruby: Do I press it? Pencil: Yes, of course, of course you dumb dumb! OF COURSE YOU PRESS IT! *ruby starts crying* *ruby cries* Pencil: I- I'm sorry Ruby. It's just, that, I really wanna get out of here, and we're so close! I just didn't know how to act, I- I'm sorry. Ruby: Okay *sniff* *presses button* *explosion* Pencil: RUBY!! Red button, not the green one! Don't they teach you this in gem school? Ruby: I didn't GO to gem school... Book: Pencil, gem school is for diamonds! Don't you know? Pencil: I'm sorry, just press the button already. *ruby presses button and they get stuck in a cage* Pencil: RUBY!! Red button! Not yellow not green! The RED BUTTON! Ruby: Sorry! *presses button* *pencil gets incinerated* Book: I think Pencil wanted you to press the purple button. *they grow back to normal size* *evil leafy notices* *book and ruby climb up a tree* Ruby: Cut the rope! *book cuts the rope and evil leafy gets smashed* Book: Now what? Ruby: We recover our dead team members! Book: But, the HPRC was inside Evil Leafy, and we just crushed her! Ruby: oh *Ruby died of sadness shortly after.* *Her best friend Book was unfazed and went to make billions selling Ruby's remains* *meanwhale* *basketball is running with his members* Marker: Uh oh, there's a cliff! How are we going to get pass? Basketball: I got it! *Basketball kicks everyone over the canyon* Marker: Yes! Thanks Basketball! But how is he going to get across? Basketball: It's alright guys *backs up and jumps over* Team Epic: *claps* Basketball: Thank you. Now get on! *everyone gets on* *the meanwhile of the triangle* Firey: Hey guys, what happened? Book: Well, Evil Leafy ate the van. Then Match, Ice Cube, Bubble, and Pencil got killed. Firey: Can't we just recover them? Book: The HPRC was inside the van. Firey: Oh, well, I think we're ahead of the other teams, so we should get walking. *they walk* *meanwhile (team ice)* Saw: Finally, we're- *they fall off* *eggy, remote and yellow face die* Saw: Naily! Can you hold on? Naily: Not with you on! *throws saw off of him* Saw: AHHH!!!! *dies* Naily: How can metal pierce threw a sa- *dies* *MEANWHILEGA* Blocky: I'm getting kind of hungry, Cake, can I eat some of you? Cake: No! Pen: Cake, only one slice? Plus, you're a full cake, nothing will happen. Cake: Fine! *blocky takes a slice and eats it* Blocky: Thanks. Pen: Oh! Can I have some? Blocky: Here *takes some of cake* Blocky: Everyone can have Cake? Pen: Thanks! *team epic eats cake* Marker: Mmm, wait, did we just eat cake? Blocky: Oh well, we can always recover her. Plus, she's been winning a lot of prizes. *menwill* Firey: Uh oh! I can see Team Epic coming ahead! Run, run, run! *team FS runs* Pen: We should probably find a recover center. Marker: Let's ask the freesmarters! *basketball catches up* Pen: Hey Freesmarters! We won't outrun you! Firey: Oh, okay! You guys can stop Book: What do you need? Pen: You guys have the HPRC, right? Book: Evil Leafy ate it. Pen: Oh, where are the others? Firey: I think they all died. Pen: So, it's only us 7? Wow, I'm really close to winning! FAB: Welp, you destroyed the only recover center, and killed most of the contestants. Basketball: Hey! We didn't kill them. They just died. FAB: Anyways, here's a hand powered HPRC creator. Marker: HPHPRCC, heh. FAB: Anyways, you guys crank up the thing, and recover your friends! *basketball dumps everyone off of him* Basketball: How long will it take? FAB: It depends how fast you crank, and can take from a few weeks to over a month! Firey: What! Can't you reduce the time in some way? FAB: Nope, so you guys are going to have to start cranking! *flys away* *they start cranking* 5c Aftermath Book: Match! I thought you died in the explosion! Match: Well, it was enough to set me on fire, but not enough to kill me! Marker: You should probably put out that fire. Firey: I got this. *firey waves match like crazy* *match gets dizzy and faints* Book: Is Match okay? Firey: She'll be fine. 5d (they are cranking) Book: Wait, Ruby, didn't you die from sadness? Ruby: No one actually dies from sadness silly. Book: Huh, I guess I should have known. (DAY 2) *alarm clock says break time* Match: OMG, it's like break time! Book: I didn't know there was a break time. Match: Every girl needs their break time. Match: Come here Book, and Ruby, you too! Ruby: Yay! Firey: Can I join break time? Match: Hmm, well, you're like, on our team. So sure! Firey: Yay! Match: You can also come Icy! Ice Cube: Yay! *marker comes* Match: *slaps marker* Uh! Only freesmarters can have break time. You should know that! Get back to your cranking Marker Marker: Wow, how nice of you. (DAY 3) Ruby and Match: 5, 6, 7, 8, who do we absolutely hate? Spongy! Firey: Um, I think our break time is over. Book: And Spongy isn't even on the show. Match: Yeah, that's the point! *break time is over* Match: Well, Marker, we can start cranking again if it makes you happy. Marker: Really? *break time again* Match: OMG, it's like break time again! (DAY 4) (still cranking) (DAY 5) (still cranking) (DAY 6) (12.8%) (DAY 7) (14.3%) (DAY 8) (15.6%) (DAY 9) (DAY 10) (DAY 11) (DAY 12) (DAY 14) (DAY 17) (DAY 22) (DAY 29) (DAY 33) (DAY 45) (DAY 53) (DAY 66) (DAY 72) (cranking is done) Book: Yay! Finally we're done! Match: Already? Wow, I must be like, so strong. Marker: *slaps Match* (HPRC is made) *intro* HPHPRCC: THE HPRC WILL NOW SELF DESTRUCT IN 15, 14 Basketball: Uh oh! Pen: Team Epic! Recover Cake and get on Basketball! *blocky recovers cake* Cake: Thanks! Blocky: Get on Basketball! *team epic gets on basketball and runs ahead* HPHPRCC: 9, 8, 7 Book: Hmmm. Ruby: What are we going to do? Book: I'm an HPHPRCC Manual, let's see here... HPHPRCC: 3, 2, 1 *firey puts a PT inside* HPHPRCC: 15, 14, 13 Book: Once the HPHPRCC creates its one and only HPRC, the HPHPRCC will self destruct to decompose into soil better. HPHPRCC: 3, 2, 1 *firey puts another PT last second* HPHPRCC: 15, 14, 13 Ruby: What are we going to do! Match: Everyone, recover our dead team members and get out of here! Book: What about Pencil and the others? HPHPRCC: 6, 5, 4 Match: We have to go now!! *they try to run* HPHPRCC: 2, 1 *explodes* Ruby: AHHH!!!!! Book: Ruby, we're okay! It just decomposed into the soil. Ruby: Oh, phew.. Match: *recovers pencil and bubble* Match: So Pencil, what are we like, going to do now? Pencil: Hmm, let's do a bit of walking. Match *sigh* fine. Firey: What about Team Ice? Match: Firey, do you want to, like, lose? Firey: No. Match: We are not recovering them. Firey: Okay. *they walk* Pencil: Okay everyone, introducing the freesmart SUPER VAN!!! *they all get in the van* Firey: Wow, this is a really cool van! Pencil: SUPERvan! Book: Huh, why is there a leg powered recovery center? Pencil: Because there is! Book: What happens if you use your hands? Pencil: You will be sorry, VERY sorry. Book: How sorry? Pencil: Super duper over the top wow extreme sorry! Book: Wow, that's pretty sorry. *sneaks over* Firey: B-BOOK! Book: AHH! *trips and falls on recovery center* *LPRC disappears* Firey: Oh, oops. Pencil: Firey! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Firey: I was trying to stop Book! I didn't know she would trip! Pencil: *sigh* Okay, we have two options, we can continue, or steal the HPRC. Everyone else: Steal. Pencil: Yup, I thought so too. *they steal the HPRC* *man will* Basketball: I can see the summit! Cake: Yay! *Back @ FS* Match: This desert is so, like, boring. Ruby: Good thing I got snowballs! *ruby throws one at firey* Firey: AHH!!! *burns out* Ruby: Oh, whoops. Pencil: Good thing we got the HPRC. *match recovers firey* Ruby: No snow? Pencil: No snow. Plus, it mixes with the gasoline and that makes glue! Ruby: Oh, right. *meanwhile* Marker: Uh oh, the goiky canal! How are we going to get pass? Pen: Basketball can swim, right? Basketball: Ummm, heh, heh, yeah, uhh, no. Pen and Marker: WHAT? Pen: How are we going to get across! Blocky: Hey, look, a leftover boat! Pen: Maybe we could use that! *they go on the boat and drive across* *FOR THE LOVE OF meanwhile* Pencil: Okay everyone, we're going into goiky canal! Firey: Wait, but I can't swim! I'll extinguish! Pencil: It's okay, just follow my lead! *they go in* Firey: AHH!!! *extinguishes* *they do the kill recover thing* 5e *freesmart supervan comes out of water* Pencil: We have arrived in yoyleland! *ruby grabs some yoyleberries* Ruby: Want some? Bubble: YOY! *bubble and ruby stuff a bunch of yoyleberries in them* Book: Umm, guys, you guys are going to turn into, metal.. Ruby: Mm, did you say something? *meanwhile with pens team* *they are in yoyle city* Pen: Woah, what is this place? Marker: It's kind of creepy.. Bell: Isn't this yoyle city? Blocky: I guess... *meanwhile at freesmart super van again* *match recovers firey* Firey: Thanks! *they walk back on their seats* Firey: Hey! Where's the other team? Match: OMG, they must be like, really far ahead! Pencil: It's alright guys! I got turbo speed! Firey: What's that? Pencil: Hold on tight! *pencil mashes turbo speed button* *they go 10,674 MPH and crash into a rock making a HUGE explosion* *everyone but firey is dead* Firey: Oh, so that's turbo. *firey recovers freesmart* *team epic passes FS* Blocky: Ha! *team epic makes it to summit* Pen: Yes, we made it! *team FS makes it a couple of minutes later* Pencil: Oh no! We're up for elimination! FAB: No you're not, you haven't reached the summit yet! Pen: What! But this sign says that this is the summit! FAB: Yeah, you might want to take a second look. *summit points up the pole thing* Bell: Wait, but a summit is the top of a mountain, not a giant pole! FAB: Oh well, this is the pole summit! Now go! Pen: Epic! Get onto Basketball ASAP! *they get on and basketball climbs really fast* Book: There's no way we can climb faster than Basketball can climb! Pencil: Don't worry! *throws freeze juice and hits everyone in team epic* Pencil: Okay everyone! Now CLIMB! *they climb* *FS makes it* Pencil: Yes! We won! Bubble: Yoy! FAB: WOAH, WOAH! Bubble! What are you doing here! You're not a contestant! Bubble: Oh, um, uh.. Pencil: Bubble! You're a tree! Bubble: Oh, uh, I'm a tree! I'm a tree! Yes I am, I'm definitely a tree! Pencil: Bubble! Trees don't make those sounds! *bubble does tree thing for a bit* *4 minutes later Team Epic unfreezes* Basketball: uh oh! *basketball gets to the top in the speed of light* Basketball: Yes, we wo- *everyone in team epic is on fire* Basketball: Whoops. Does this still count? FAB: Sure. Pencil: Yes! We won, and you guys lost! Match: Basketball, you're team is going to be, like, up for elimination. Basketball: Uh oh. Firey: Wait! What about team ice? Match: Wait, they are going to be up for elimination! FAB: Yup! So vote for Naily, Remote, Yellow Face, Balloony, Saw and Eggy! Voting ends March 25th. Voting Vote in the comments who you like and dislike! 5e Aftermath Ruby: Umm, how are we going to get down? *they scream as they have to fall to get down* BFDIAR 6 Coming March 25th And it won't take forever this time. Category:BFDIA Randomized